The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria x ananassa named ‘Blossomberry’, and will herein be referred to as ‘Blossomberry’. The new cultivar is a new pineberry grown for fresh fruit production.
The new variety resulted from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program were to improved cultivars of strawberries with white fruit and particularly that produce pollen and exhibit firmer fruit.
‘Blossomberry’ arose from a cross between Fragaria ‘BBBPO 02’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed proprietary plant from the breeders breeding program, designated as 14-132, as the male parent in March 2015. The new cultivar was selected in May 2016 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in July 2016 in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction by stem cutting and tissue culture using meristematic tissue has shown that the unique characteristics of ‘Blossomberry’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.